No Hard Feelings
by OtomeLuver
Summary: Challenge Fic. When James Potter decides to pull a prank on the Gryffindor girls, can the gift of a flower save him from Lily Evans' wrath? Drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

James Potter had done it again. Only this time, there would be hell to pay. This was bad. So bad. Worse than the time that he and Peter had herded over 100 mutant goats in the school and set them loose on the Slytherins. Worse than when he and Remus turned all the teachers' hair pickle-colored and had them dance to 'Cotton-Eyed-Joe' at dinner on the night of April Fools. No, this was worse. Because now Lily Evans was going to THRASH him within an inch of his life.

There was a swamp. In the girl's showers. Merlin's beard, it was even equipped with frogs and bulrushes! How idiotic could you get! Grinding her teeth angrily, a very much naked Lily waded her way through the swamp, shivering as the cold water lapped at her legs. How dare they! How dare they! She was going to-

Her thoughts were cut short. A lilac was growing in the middle of the swamp. Just one purple lilac, in the middle of the filthy showers. And there appeared to be a note attached to it. Reaching out, Lily hesitantly plucked it, cradling the fragile flower in her two cupped hands. Gingerly, not wanting to break it, she pulled the folded note off from the stem, where a Sticking Charm had been placed.

Opening it, she was surprised to see it was addressed to her.

_Lilyflower,_

_Sorry, but on the short notice, I couldn't find a lily. Will a lilac do? No hard feelings, right?_

_Your Black Raven_

A reluctant smile spread its way across Lily's face. Well… She supposed she could forgive him and the rest of the Marauders. Just this once. After all-

A scream cut through her thoughts, and Lily looked up, surprise crossing her features at the sight of a younger Gryffindor girl standing there. Second-year, most likely. Well, it was a sight to behold, that was for sure. A shower-turned-swamp, with a very naked Lily Evans standing in the middle, up to her knees in the grossness, calming reading a letter and holding a flower.

Grimacing, Lily trudged her way out of the filthy water, heading straight for the cluster of girls who had gathered. Thankfully, one of her yearmates considerately held out a towel for her. Glancing down at her legs, which were covered in muck mid-thigh and down, Lily's grimace grew.

No hard feelings. One flower wasn't gonna change that.


	2. Revenge

I'm having trouble writing, as you may be able to tell by my lack of updates. I'm currently working on a chapter for "The Wizard, the Witch, and the Gender-Confused Hatmaker", as well as a chapter for "Russet Wolves and Flaming Birds". "Code: Host Club" is going to be rewritten, because it makes me cringe, and "Jewel"… Yeah, that's just gonna sit there.

I figured maybe knowing that I'm alive and stuff, and not planning on given up on any of my stories might be nice for you guys to know, plus I wanted to get this little short out of the way. It's just a sequel of Lily's revenge. :3 I would like to hear your thoughts on what you think the revenge is!

-No Hard Feelings-

"Prongs, your bird is **good**."

"I know, right?"

"I hate to say this, James, but she isn't exactly your girlfriend yet."

"Way to be a stick in the mud, Moony!"

"Guys, I can't feel my toes!"

"Shut up, Wormtail. None of us can."

"_Man, I feel like a woman."_

"Do. Not. Sing. Padfoot."

"What? It's true, Moony. Though I'm much better than you."

"What! I totally win it! After all, she's **my **girl, so she made **me **the best."

"Guess you're right, Prongsy old boy."

"Once again, not your girlfriend yet."

"Is the top of my body supposed to be turning red?"

"Shut up Moony!"

"I think I recognize this place from some of Cissy's pictures…"

"Where are we then?"

"I think we're in the closest of one of the girl's bathrooms…"

"WHAT? We're in a girl's bathroom!"

"Strangely spacious for a closet, though, Sirius."

"I don't understand girls, Moony! I just snog them!"

"Hey, why'd your cousin have pictures of the closet of a bathroom, Padfoot?"

" . . . "

" . . . That is a very good question, Wormtail. Why **did **your cousin have those pictures, Paddy?"

" . . . You really don't wanna know, Prongs."

"Come on!"

"No, it scarred me for life!"

"Padfoot, you gotta tell us!"

"Please, Sirius!"

"Uh… Guys…"

"No! It is a traumatic experience that will haunt me forever!"

"What does traumatic mean?"

"Absolutely horrible, Peter. And guys, I think you need to look at this."

"Padfoot, tell me!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Guys!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes No Yes No Yes No Yes No Yes No Yes No Yes No Yes No Yes No-"

"GUYS!"  
"WHAT MOONY?" "WHAT MOONY!"

"I don't think we're in the girl's bathroom. Look at that…"

" . . . "

"GOUGE OUT MY EYES!"

"OBLIVIATE ME! NOW!"

"SHRIEK!"

"I can't look away… It's like watching a train wreck, but I can't stop watching it…"

-No Hard Feelings-

XD I might write a third little one to explain this one, but if I decide not to, I'll come back and write an explanation for this, cause it's a fairly complicated prank that I think Lily could pull off. After all, she was the Head Girl, right? I was cracking up as I wrote this, and now I'm going to go continue writing WWGCH. Hopefully, I'll be able to finish it soon!


End file.
